


El Matador's Criminal Record

by Madelite



Category: Supa Strikas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelite/pseuds/Madelite
Summary: A collection of El Matador's accidental crimes





	El Matador's Criminal Record

Tiger was dating a criminal.

Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. El Matador wasn't really much of a criminal. He just didn't understand law.

Like, at all.

And it's not like he committed major crimes. But he had committed way too many minor crimes.

How did the media not know about this?

Everytime El Matador was left on his own, he got fined. It was amazing.

But enough about him.

The bigger question is, why is Tiger chronicling his crimes?

This one's answers is best told through a flashback.

***  
"And that is why El Matador is forbidden from entering any Wallmart store in USA or Spain", Tiger said, finishing up the story of his boyfriend's most recent entanglement with the law.

"You know you're basically dating a criminal, right?" Inyo told him.

Miko nodded in agreement and, turning to Tiger, said, "Maybe you should start noting his crimes. Then once you both retire, you can publish it."

***  
Forget in hindsight, he knew immediately it was not a serious suggestion but... the idea was too hilarious to ignore!

And that's why Tiger was sitting in front of a empty book trying to remember the funniest crime El Matador had committed.

To his benefit, El Matador had committed, accidentally of course, enough ridiculous felonies that it was hard to choose.

However Tiger eventually did come up with the perfect story to start of the book.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
